Une préférence douteuse
by Samakassai
Summary: Marc adore ses frères et sa soeur même si il est plus attacher à Lee. Mais que cache les sentiments de Marc vis à vis de son grand frère? Pour quoi Lee à til cet étrange comportement? Marc X Lee pas de yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1

Première fic sur ce dessin animé que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

*

Je me présente Marc Clark j'ai 12 ans, j'ai une sœur Megan qui a 12 ans également et deux frères Tony qui en a 11 et Lee âgé de13 ans. Je suis aussi un espions professionnel travaillent pour le Woohp. Je suis un petit génie qui a toujours de super note en tous. Ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout.

J'adore mes frères et ma sœur même si ce n'es pas facile tous les jours. Je sais qu'entre frère et sœur on ne doit pas avoir de préférence mais moi si. J'adore Lee plus que Tony ou Megan. Il est courageux, drôle, sportif, réfléchie et plutôt bien bâtie pour un enfant de son âge.

Je sais ces bizarre de s'intéresser autent à une personne et encore plus son frère. Mais Lee est mon héro je voudrais tellement lui ressembler même si pour sa je devrais tiré un trait sur mon super cerveaux. Car oui mon frère n'es pas super douer en cours.

Enfin bref maintenant que j'ai fini les explications je vais peut être manger moi. Car oui mon petit déjeuner est sur la table à m'attendre. Alors que j'attrape ma cuillère j'entend mes frères et ma sœur arriver en discutent.

- _Franchement Megan tu pourrais pas mettre moins de temps dans la salle de bain ?_ Demande Lee en se sèchent les cheveux.

- _Lee à raison Megan à chaque fois tu nous oblige à nous dépêcher ou même à partir en cours sans nous laver._ Renchéri Tony.

- _J'ai besoin de plus de temps car je suis une fille mais vous ne pouvais pas comprendre._ Répond Megan.

Je vois Lee s'assoir devant moi et immédiatement un grand sourire ce dessine sur mon visage. Je continu de manger quand mon grand frère décide enfin à me parler.

- _Ça va Marc ? Bien dormi ?_

Je relève la tête de mon bol est lui répond toujours sourient.

- _Bien merci et oui j'ai bien dormi. Je vois que Megan vous à encore fait attendre pour la salle de bain._

- _En même temps je sais pas comment tu fait pour te lever si tôt le matin. Surtout pour aller en cours._ Me répond Lee en se servent un bol de céréale.

- _Peut être par ce que les cours m'intéresses._ Je rétorque.

- _Mouais._ Répond mon vis-à-vis la bouche pleine.

Je ne peut m'empêcher de le fixer, ces asser étrange. Dix minutes plus tard nous sommes tous dehors cartable sur les épaules et direction l'école. Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'au portail ou Tammy saute sur Lee en crient.

- ** _Et voilà enfin le plus beau garçon du collège. Tu ma manquer Lee._**

Je crois que ces la première fois qu'elle agit comme sa avec lui. D'habitude elle nous évite ou nous fait des coups tordus parce qu'on est « trop nul ». Je guette du coin de l'œil la réaction de mon frère tout en continuent mon chemin les poings serrés. Une fois assis sur un banc avec le reste de la fratrie je regarde comment le plus vieux de nous quatre réagi.

Il commence par décoller Tammy de lui en lui prennent les épaules. Puis il la lâche, se gratte l'arrière de la tête avant de dire.

- _Merci Tammy mais je peut savoir ce qui te prend ?_

- _Mais enfin nais je pas le droit d'être amoureuse du garçon le plus beau et le plus populaire du collège ?_

Mon cerveau fait tilt à l'entente de ces mots. Comment sa le plus populaire ?

- _De quoi tu parle Tammy ?_ Répond Lee.

- _Tu ne le sais pas ? Avec les filles nous avons voter sur les différentes qualités de tous les garçons du collège. Tu à était premier dans toute les catégories. Mon chérie._

Une fois de plus je sert les poings. Je ne supporte vraiment pas quand quelqu'un le nome ainsi. Je remarque que Lee ces tendus et nous jette un bref regard apeuré avant de lancer.

- _Tammy ce classement est débile de plus je me moque de savoir combien je suis classer._

- _Tu n'es pas sérieux ? De toute façon si tu veut savoir t'es momoles de frères sont derniers._

- ** _Je t'interdis d'insulter mes frères ces claire ?_** _Qu'on ce le dise tu ne m'intéresse pas Tammy._ Hurle presque Lee complètement sortie de ses gons.

Je sourie satisfer de sa réponse. Et je me mais à éclater de rire, littéralement, quand je le voie contourner Tammy qui reste figer sur place. Il lui reste deux bon mètres avant d'arriver vers nous quand nous entendons la peste blonde hurler.

\- **_TU ME LE PAYRA LEE CLARK JE TE LE JURE. TU VA LE REGRETTER ET TES DÉBILES DE FRÈRES ET SŒUR AUSSI._**

Le visage de Lee change du tout au tout suite a ces paroles. Son visage passe de l'indifférence à la colère en moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour dire Woohp.

A la vue de ce visage nous nous crispons. Ces la première fois que nous voyons notre frère dans cet état. Lee se tourne les poings serrés avant de se mettre à hurler.

- ** _QUE TU T'EN PRENNE À MOI JE M'EN FICHE. MAIS MEGAN, TONY ET MARC N'ONT RIEN À VOIR LA DEDANT. TOUCHE LES TAMMY HOSE LEUR FAIRE UNE CRASSE ET CES TOI QUI LE REGRETTERA. DANS CET HISTOIRE IL N'Y A QU'UN SEUL FAUTIF ET CES MOI. COMPRIS ?_**

Il est tellement énerver qu'il se met à respirer très fort et très vite. Ces doigts sont devenus blanc et j'entend ses dents grincer de la ou je suis. Tous les élèves autour sont aussi surpris que nous. Et Tammy encore plus que les autres. Totalement petrifier elle bouge la tête lentement de haut en bas.

Visiblement ravis de lui avoir clouer le bec Lee revient vers nous pour de bon toujours les points et la mâchoire serré. Une fois assis à côté de Megan il souffle un grand coup et desserre ses doigts endolories. Notre sœur se penche, observe ses mains et dit.

- _Lee tu saigne._

L'interpeller regarde ses mains à son tour et remarque qu'effectivement de petits tracés rouges sont présents. Tony et moi nous rapprochons et constatons la même chose. Lee relève la tête pour nous dire.

- _Ce n'es rien ne vous inquiétez pas._

Nous laissons un blanc pendant que notre grand frère nettoye les petites plaies. Une fois cela fait j'ose enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- _Tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure, je t'es jamais vue comme sa. Qu'es qu'y ta pris ?_

Il me regarde, tourne la tête vers le reste de la famille avant de souffler et lancer.

- _J'en est juste marre que Tammy sens prenne toujours à vous alors que vous n'êtes pour rien dans les histoires. Je sais pas pour quoi j'ai réagi comme sa. Désoler si je vous est fait peur._

Il nous souris même si je vois bien qu'une légère colère est encore présente dans ses yeux. La sonnerie retenti et Lee nous laisse pour aller en cours. Megan, Tony et moi commençons à neuf heure. Nous nous mettons donc à discuter.

- _Vous avez trouvé sa comment la réaction de Lee ?_ Demande Megan.

- _Moi il m'a fait super peur._ Répond Tony.

- _Je trouve sa bizarre il n'a jamais réagi comme sa avant._

Je dit sa comme sa mais en tout cas cette scène ne risque pas de disparaître de ma mémoire. L'heure de pause est terminer pour nous et nous allons en cours non sens nous interroger sur le comportement de Lee.

*

Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plus comme premier chapitre. Oui c'est un petit MarcXLee mais pas de yaoi la dedans.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

La matinée de cours maintenant terminer ma sœur et moi rejoignons nos frères à nos casiers.

Oui vous l'aurais compris Tony ayant 11 ans est en 6ème, Megan et moi somme en 5ème et Lee en 4ème.

Bref en arrivent devant les casiers froids et métallique nous saluons Tony.

- _Alors ta matinée Tony. Sa ces passer comment ?_ Demande Megan.

- _Je suis trop content on va faire une pièce de théâtre et ces moi le personnage principal._ Répond l'interpeller en sautant partout.

- _Contente pour toi petit frère._ Le félicite notre sœur.

- _Moi ces pour Lee que je m'inquiète, il est quand même dans la même classe que Tammy._ Je lance les yeux baisser.

- _D'ailleurs vous l'avez vu ?_ Nous interroge Megan.

- _Non._ Dit Tony.

- _Moi non plus._ Je lance.

Alors que nous nous regardons un rire que l'on connais bien nous vrille les tympans. Une fois retourner je vois Tammy suivis par plusieurs garçons du groupe de karaté. Elle passe devant nous en disent.

\- _Vous attendez votre rater de frère ? Désoler mais je crois qu'il va avoir du mal à vous rejoindre._

Tout en rigolent elle continue sa route vers le self. Je regarde ma fratrie avant de sortir mon téléphone inquiet. Je compose rapidement le numéro de Lee et attend.

Une tonalité, puis deux, puis trois. L'inquiétude monte d'un crans quand enfin Lee décroche.

\- _Lee ça va ? On a vu Tammy et…_

Je ne fini pas ma phrase car je suis interpeler pas la respiration saccadée de mon grand frère.

\- **_Lee où es que tu est ?_** Je demande en haussent soudain la voix.

Megan et Tony sursaute avant de comprendre que quelque chose ne vas pas. La voix un peut faiblarde au bout du téléphone me répond.

\- _Derrière le gymnase._

- ** _Qu'es que tu fait la bas_**?

- _Marc.. ces Tammy elle a amener les gars du club de karaté… Ils mon attraper par surprise et mon amener derrière le gymnase._

- ** _Bouge pas on arrive._**

Je me retourne et explique la situation à Megan et Tony avant de foncer suivis par mon frère et ma sœur à l'endroit indiquer par notre aîné. Une fois arriver je serre les points le plus fort possible. Lee est la assis par terre couver de sang et de bleu.

- _Au mon dieu Lee._ Arrive à articuler Megan les mains devant la bouche.

Tony est le premier à s'approcher du plus vieux d'entre nous.

- _Lee ça va ?_ Demande t'il en chuchotent.

- _Ça peut aller j'ai juste un peut mal par tout. Sa va passer._ Souris t'il.

- _Qu'es qui ces passer ?_

Sa y est ma langue ces délier. Je regarde mon frère se relever avec l'aide de Tony. Il prend quelque minutes pour retrouver son souffle et répond enfin à ma question.

- _Ils mon pris en traître. Quand ton est arriver la il mon poussé contre le mur. Puis Tammy ma dit qu'elle voulais juste se venger. Alors elle a ordonné aux gars de me frapper._

- _Pour quoi tu t'es pas défendu ?_ Rétorque Tony.

- _J'ai essayé mais ils était six et trois fois plus fort que moi. J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à qu'un d'eux ne m'assomme avec la poutre par terre._

Nous suivons la direction qu'il nous indique et découvrons qu'une poutre est bien présente à cette endroits. Il y a même dessus des tâches de sang.

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à l'un des notre et encore moins à Lee. Une main sur mon épaule me fait me calmer immédiatement quand je devine à qui elle appartient. Je me tourne vers mon grand frère, il souris.

- _T'en fait pas Marc ce n'es rien j'ai connu pire avec nos missions. Alors calme toi j'aime pas te voir comme sa._

Ces vrais je suis rarement énerver à ce point bien que la ce soit un point plutôt gentil encore. En t'en normale je suis plus le gentil qui ne dit rien et qui ne s'énerve pas. Mais la ces différent. Continuent de fixer Lee qui insiste je fini par me calmer entièrement.

Une fois cela fait nous amenons notre frère a l'infirmerie. En effet il n'a rien de grave. Juste une grosse bosse derrière la tête, l'arcade ouverte ainsi que la lèvre et plusieurs bleus. T'en mieux en même temps.

Après cela nous allons enfin manger. J'ai insister pour que Lee parle au principal mais il a refuser prétextant que ce n'était pas si grave. Alors que nous venons de nous assoir à une table un bruit au dessus de nos tête nous interpelle.

\- _Ces quoi ce bruit ?_ Interroge Tony.

- _Je sais pas sa vient dans haut._ Répond Lee en levant la tête.

- _Ça doit être la climatisation qu'à un problème._ Je répond le nez en l'aire.

- _Ça ne vous rappel rien les garçons ?_ Demande Megan.

- ** _JERRY._** Répondons nous en cœur.

Soudain la plaque au dessus s'ouvre nous aspirent au passage. Nous entrainent dans une série de toboggans avant d'être lâché dans le vide pour atterrir sur un canapé rose bonbon.

Remis de notre chute nous aidons Lee à ce relever et à s'assoir sur le canapé. Notre patron ce tourne avant de parler.

\- _Bonjours Spiez Z comment aller vous ?_

- _Ça va bien._ Répond Megan.

- _Mon dieu Lee que vous est il arrivé vous étez dans un sal état._ Dit Jerry.

- _Ce n'es rien un petit compte que voulais régler Tammy. Mais ça va._ Lance l'intéresser d'une traite.

- _Vous voulez que je vous renvoie au collège ? Ça serais mieux pour vous._ Rétorque notre patron.

- ** _Surtout pas Jerry_** _je veut participer à cette mission je vais bien je vous le promet._ Répond mon grand frère.

- _Bien comme vous voulais. Vous aller devoir enquêter sur la disparition de stars. Il n'y a aucun lien entre toute les victimes mis à par qu'elles sont connu. La dernière disparition à eu lieu à Hollywood je vous envoie donc enquêter la bas._ Nous explique le gérant du WOOHP.

- _Pas de soucie, compter sur nous._ Je dis exciter.

- _Mais j'y compte bien. Niveaux gadget vous aurais besoin des lunettes à rayons infrarouge._ Dit il en les lancent sur Tony qui les récupère au vol.

- _Cool._ Lance t'il.

- _Les capsule d'invisibilité, efficace quand on ne doit pas ce faire repérer._ Continue le patron en lancent le gadget sur Megan.

- _Merci Jerry j'adore être invisible._ Répond la nouvelle propriétaire des capsules.

- _Le pistolet à ultra glue, capable de coller n'importe quoi en moins de 5 secondes._ Il lance le fameux pistolet sur moi.

- _Merci._ Je répond simplement le gadget dans les mains.

- _Et pour vous Lee le gant de box en titane renforcer. Un peut lourd mais capable de faire des trous dans n'importe quoi._ Dit il en lancent encore une fois le gadget.

Lee le rattrape, le met, souri puis tape son poings contre la pomme de sa mains.

- _Et ces partie._ Proclame mon grand frère en se levant d'un bond.

Mais ces sans compter sur sa blessure à la tête qui le fait vaciller et tomber en arrière. Je le rattrape de justesse pour l'aider à ce remettre droit sur ses jambes. Je m'exclame alors.

- _Tu n'es pas raisonnable Lee tu devrais retourner au collège. L'infirmière te gardera jusqu'à la fin des cours._

- ** _NON!_** _Si j'y retourne je vais encore tomber sur Tammy et j'en est pas envie. De plus je me doit en temps que grand frère de venir pour vous protéger. Alors que sa vous plaise ou pas je vous suis._ Répond Lee avec un ton sérieux.

Je souffle avant de faire le tour des réactions de ma fratrie. Suite à cela je décide de capituler. Car connaissent le caractère de mon frère il nous suivra en mission même s'il ne peut plus bouger.

- _Bon d'accord mais je resterais près de toi pour t'aider._ Je lui répond en tournent la tête, le rouge me montent aux joues.

Suite à cela nous enfilons nos combinaisons d'espions avant de nous faire Woohper dans le Turbo Jet. Lee prend les commandes, moi je gère la destination et Méga et Tony récolte des infos. En route pour notre mission.

*

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus. A la prochaine pour la suite.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Après plus de deux bonnes heures enfermer dans le Jet et dans un silence totale Lee ouvre enfin la bouche.

- _On est presque arriver plus que dix minutes._

J'entend Megan souffler dans notre dos et Tony proclamer.

- _Pas trop tôt je commencer en avoir marre d'être enfermer._

- _Ta raisons petit frère. Jai toujours voulus aller à Hollywood mais qu'es que ces loin._ Rétorque Megan.

- _On a fait des missions bien plus loin._ Lance Lee.

- _Oui je suis d'accord._ Je répond mon regard poser sur mon grand frère.

- _De toute façon sa ne change rien pour toi Marc. Tu est toujours d'accord avec Lee._ Proclame Tony.

- _Sans est presque louche._ Renchérit Megan.

Je vois Lee tourner la tête dans ma direction pour m'offrir un regard interrogateur. Je retourne les yeux pour me reconcentré sur mon tableau de bord. Je veux à tout pris cacher mon visage car je sens que mon corps se réchauffe me faisant rougir.

Alors que je m'apprête à signaler l'endroit ou nous pouvons nous poser sans attirer l'attention j'entend Megan dire.

- _Lee ça va ?_

Cette simple phrase me fait me tourner complètement dans la direction de mon frère. Je remarque qu'il a ses deux mains placer sur son visage et je constate également une minuscule grimace sur le petit bout de lèvres visible.

- _Lee ? Ça va ?_ Redemande Megan une mains poser sur l'épaule du plus vieux de la fratrie.

- _Ça va, juste une grosse migraine. Ça va passer._ Dit-il en se relevant et en se tournent vers moi. _Marc à tu trouver un endroit où atterri ?_

Secouer par le teint plutôt pâle de mon grand frère je ne répond pas tout de suite. Je voie bien que malgré le fais qu'il veuille le cacher une grimace étire toujours ses lèvres.

- _Marc ?_ Dit une voix.

Quand je revient enfin sur terre je remarque que Lee est pencher sur moi. Ce rapprochement soudain fait monter le rouge à mes joues et en moins de trente seconde je ressemble à une véritable tomate.

- _Ça va Marc ? T'es tout rouge. Ta de la fièvre ?_ Demande Lee en placent une main sur mon front.

Je me retire le plus vite possible à ce contacte en me forcent de faire baisser mon rythme cardiaque. Toujours aussi rouge et le regard dans le vide je répond.

- _Non non ça va._

- _T'es sur ?_ Rétorque Lee.

- _Sur et certain. Au faite j'ai bien trouver un endroits pour atterrir. Ce nes pas très loin et le Jet sera bien cacher._ Je dit sa d'une traite sans me rendre compte que je ne respire pas tout le long de ma phrase.

- _Bien jouer petit frère, je ne douter pas de toi. Tu est bien le meilleur._ Me répond Lee le sourire aux lèvres avant d'aller se rassoir à sa place.

Un grand sourire idiot apparais sur mon visage et je me reconcentre sur mon tableau de bord. Une fois le Jet poser nous sortons pour établir nos secteurs de recherche.

- _Bon alors Tony et Megan vous aller aux domicile de Cécilia Dévil. D'après le rapport du WOOHP c'est une chanteuse renommer. Marc et moi nous allons chez Jet Fastin un danseur aillent gagner quatre concours._

- _D'accord grand frère._ Répond Tony.

- _Bonne chance à vous deux._ Réplique Megan.

Une fois notre frère et notre sœur partie Lee se tourne vers moi.

- _T'es près Marc ?_

- _Plus que près même._ Je sourie.

Nous activons nos Jet-boots pour faciliter le trajet. Vingt minutes nous suffise pour arriver aux pieds d'une énorme villa.

- _Comment on rentre ?_ Je demande les bras croiser.

Aucune réponse de la part de mon frère, intriguer je me tourne vers lui, la même scène que dans l'avion ce reproduit. Lee les deux mains sur le visage se met à pousser de léger gémissement. Je le voie vaciller donc je l'attrape par les épaules pour le stabiliser.

- _Qu'es qui t'arrive Lee ?_ Je demande un peut paniqué.

- _Rien t'inquiète pas, juste ma migraine qui revient._ Répond t'il faiblement.

- _Ces pas normale que tu est des migraines si forte et si répétitive._ Je rétorque.

Lee se redresse et enlevés ses mains de son visage crispé. Il pose ses mains sûr les miennes avant de me sourire et de me dire.

- _Ça va mieux._

- _Tu est sur ? Tu me fait peur Lee._ Je réplique un peut énervé.

- _Oui ça va. Au faite pour répondre à ta question j'ai repéré une fenêtre cassée aux première étage._ Répond mon frère.

- _D'accord mais si il y'a des gens à l'intérieur on fait comment ?_

- _Marc ne me dit pas que tu as oublier que nous sommes des espions professionnels ?_ Me sourie Lee.

- _Bien sûr que non._ Je rétorque sachent pertinemment ou veut en venir mon grand frère.

Lee passe devant et manque de se couper avec les boues de verres. Ceux présent sur le sol craque sous nos pieds.

- _D'après la présence de bouts de verre à l'intérieur j'en conclus que la fenêtre à était brisée de l'extérieur._ Dit mon frère.

- _Bravo Lee mais n'importe qui aurais trouver sa. Ces super facile._ Je répond sur un ton un peut moqueur.

- _Pour une fois que je pouvais être intelligent._ Rétorque Lee en me tirent la langue.

Je retient difficilement mon fou rire pour ne pas faire de bruit. Nous relevons la tête pour observer la pièce. On est tomber directement dans la chambre de Jet. La pièce est sans dessus de dessous, les cousins sont éventrés et du sang et présent un peut partout.

Je regarde le plus âgée de la fratrie, mes yeux trahisse ma peur. En bon grand frère Lee mais sa mains sur ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux tout en me disent.

- _T'inquiète pas petit frère je suis la. Je sais que sa fait froid dans le dos mais je suis la et je te protégerait. Tu n'a rien à craindre d'accord ?_

J'acquisse mais je sais pertinemment que Lee à tout aussi peur que moi, il ne le montre simplement pas. Mon frère commence à avancer au milieux de ce carnage. Pour ma part mes jambes refusent de bouger.

Ces la première fois que notre mission prend une telle ampleur. Jusque là jamais nous n'avons eu le droit à du sang surtout quand on vois la quantité présente ici. Voyant que je ne le suis pas Lee revient vers moi et me prend la mains.

- _Vient on avance ensemble._ Me dit il en recommencent à marcher.

Les joues légèrement rouge je le suis, nous activons les lampes de nos oreillettes. Après avoir fouiller la pièce de fond en comble je suis attirer par des meubles poser en carré dans un coin. Lâchent à regret la main de mon frère je m'approche pour vérifier ce que ces.

Au milieux des quatre petites commodes je découvre une fillette rouler en boule, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Alors que je m'avance vers la fillette un clic résonne dans la pièce vide.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Lee hurler mon nom que je me fait tirer en arrière.

Complètement déboussolé je me redresse en cherchent à comprend ce qu'il sais passé. Une voix lointaine parvient à mes oreilles.

- _Marc ta rien ?_

Je me tourne vers la voix et la je stop. Mon frère est la accrocher au mur par deux énorme pieu en métal lui traversent les épaules. Paniquer je cours vers lui.

- _Lee ! Qu'es qui ces passer ?_

- _On peut dire que je suis arriver à temps sur ce coût la._ Il rigole légèrement avant de reprendre. _Plus importent appelle Tony et Megan et dire leur de ne pas approcher de cette chose._

Je tourne de nouveau les yeux vers la fillette qui disparais soudainement. Je comprend vite que c'était un hologramme et que je me suis bien fait avoir. Ni une ni deux j'appuie sur le bouton de mon oreillette.

- _Méga, Tony vous me recevait ?_

Les voix de mon frère et de sœur résonne alors.

- _Oui Marc qu'es qu'il ce passe ?_ Demande Megan.

- _Ta l'aire paniquer._ Répond Tony.

- _J'ai de quoi. Écouter moi on est chez Jet la pièce est sans dessus dessous. La fenêtre à était briser, il y a du sang par tout et il y a dans un coin des meubles forment un carré avec un petit espace._

- _Chez nous aussi Marc._ Répond Tony.

- _Ces pire que votre chambre quand Tony décide de ranger._ Plaisante Megan.

- _Très drôle._ Rétorque Tony.

- _Ces pas le moment de plaisanter. Surtout ne vous approcher pas du carré de meuble._ Je les coupe.

- _Pour quoi ?_ Demande Tony.

- _J'ai faire cette erreurs, c'est un piège. Lee est arriver à temps pour me tiré de la mais…._

Je ne fini pas ma phrase regardent mon frère se débattre pour ce dégager. Malheureusement il ne fait qu'approfondir ses plaies.

- _Mais quoi ?_ **_Marc !_**

La voix de Megan me sors de ma contemplation.

- _D'énorme pieu lui on traverser les épaules et le martienne collé au mur._

- ** _QUOI ???_** Hurle le reste de la fratrie.

Je compte reprendre quand des bruits de pas se font entendre. Par réflexe je retire mes doigts de l'oreillette. Je fixe Lee qui capte ma peur et se débat trois fois plus. Les bruits pas se rapproche.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais comme je vous les dit je n'arrive pas à écrire qu'une fic. A côté de celle ci j'en écrie 5 autres. Donc merci de m'éxcuser pour le retard.

*

Chapitre 4

Les bruits de pas se sont stopper, mais nous ne sommes pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. Une ombre et visible sous le bas de la porte. Je continue à regarder Lee complètement paniquer. Celui-ci arrête de se débattre, me regarde et me dit.

- _Marc écoute moi bien. Il faut que tu parte d'ici le plus vite possible._

Sous le choc de la situation je reste à ma place. Je voudrais tellement lui dire que je ne le laisserais jamais seul. Lui dire que je préfère mourir que de m'enfuir. Mais je ne peut pas car mon corps et mes cordes vocales son totalement paralysés. J'entend vaguement le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre. Mais ce qui me fait enfin bouger ces le cris de mon grand frère.

- ** _MARC ! VA T'EN ! GROUILLE !_**

Instinctivement mon corps se tourne complètement et je fonce en direction de la fenêtre. Je la franchie le plus vite possible et active mes Jet-Boots une fois sortie. Sans me retourner je fonce dans la direction du Jet tout en activent mon oreillette.

- ** _Tony, Megan vous me recevais ?_** Je hurle presque tellement la peur me brûle l'estomac.

- _Oui ! Qu'es qu'il ces passé Marc ?_ Répond Megan.

- ** _Faut ce rejoindre au Jet et vite._** J'ordonne paniqué

- _Mais pour quoi ?_ Questionne a son tour Tony.

- ** _Je vous expliquerai une fois sur place._** Je proclame tout en poussent au max mes Jet-Boots.

Il ne me faut au total que dix minutes pour retourner au Jet. Durent le trajet je ne cesse de me maudire pour mon incapacité de réaction. J'attend cinq longue autre minutes en me repassent en boucle la scène de Lee prisonnier de ces pieux. Tendit que j'imagine tout les scénarios horrible et inimaginables qui pourrais lui arriver. Finalement Tony et Megan arrive en prennent la parole.

- _Alors Marc qu'es qu'y ce passe ?_ Me questionne d'entré Megan.

- _Où est Lee ?_ Renchérir Tony.

Je leur explique alors toute l'histoire dans les détailles les larmes me montent aux yeux quand j'aborde le passage de ma fuite. Horrifié par mon récit Megan et Tony ne parle plus. Je leur demande alors de me suivre jusqu'à la demeure de Jet. La peur monte d'un cran quand je me retrouve au pied de la maison.

- _Comment vous étez entré ?_ Demande Megan en observent les lieux.

- _Par la fenêtre du première étage._ Je répond doucement.

- ** _On y va_**. Crie Tony.

Je suis le reste de ma fratrie, mais une fois à l'intérieur il n'y a aucune trace de Lee nul par. Je m'approche alors de l'endroit où il était clouer au mur pour trouver une énorme flaque de sang. Megan et Tony me rejoignent et son apeuré devant la scène. Les marques des pieux sont très visible dans le bois transpercé.

- _Faut trouvé des indices._ Je réplique en faisant volte face.

- _D'accord._ Me réponde les deux espions.

Ni une ni deux nous nous mettons à la recherche d'indices nous permettent de savoir ce qu'il ces passer. Mais je ne trouve rien. La rage et la peur me fond devenir très peut patient et je tape dans un oreiller éventré en jurent.

- _Et merde._

- _Ton langage Marc._ Me réprimande ma jumelle.

- _J'ai trouver quelque chose._ S'exclame Tony.

Intriguer mais surtout plein d'espoirs je me rapproche de mon jeune frère. Il tient dans les mains un petit appareil pouvant s'introduire dans une oreille.

- _Ces l'oreillette de Lee._ Je m'exclame de plus en plus inquiet.

- _Mais qu'es qu'elle fait la ?_ Demande Megan intriguer.

- _J'en sais rien mais sa ne dit rien de bon sur ce qui est arriver à Lee._ Je répond les mains tremblantes.

Nous cherchons encore un long moment sans résultat. Megan se tourne vers moi et me dit.

- _Marc on ferais mieux de rentrer il est tard._

- _Mais et pour Lee ?_ Je demande sans comprendre ou veut en venir ma sœur.

- _On va contacter Jerry et lui envoyer l'oreillette pour des recherches plus pousser._ Me répond elle en placent une mains sur mon épaule.

A bout de force je ne pense même pas à répliquer car de toute manière sa ne serre à rien de rester la. Je suis donc ma fratrie jusqu'au Jet ou Megan appelle le boss.

- _Jerry ces Megan on a un gros problème._

- _Que ce passe til ?_ Demande le patron inquiet.

- _Lee à était enlevé d'une manière horrible tous ce qu'on n'a ces son oreillette._ Reprend ma sœur.

- _Non d'une pipe. Envoyer la moi je vous pris je vais l'analyser._ Réplique notre patron.

- _D'accord je vous l'envoie tout de suite._ Répond Megan.

- _Attendez on fait quoi nous ?_ Je demande.

- _Vous vous rentrez chez vous et vous me laissez faire le reste._ Proclame Jerry.

- _Mais…_

- _Marc c'est un ordre._ Me répond froidement le patron.

Megan raccroche avant de démarrer le Jet en direction de la maison. Une fois rentré je ne peut m'empêcher d'aller ouvrir la porte de chambre de Lee pour voir si tout sa n'était pas un rêve. Mais non mon grand frère n'es pas présent. Trois longs jours défile sans la moindre trace de Lee ni de nouvelle de Jerry.

Mais un jours nous sommes Woohper en plein cours. Je m'étonne presque que la prof ne nous est pas repérée. Jerry nous annonce alors que nous venons d'atterrir sur le canapé rose.

- _Bonjours Spiez Z j'ai des nouvelles pour vous._

- _Vous avez retrouvé Lee ?_ Lançons nous a l'unisson.

- _Eu…Non pas encore malheureusement mais nous avançons._ Déclare le patron.

Nous nous regardons tristement la lueur d'espoir disparaissent doucement de nos yeux. Mais Jerry se racle la gorge nous sortent de notre léthargie avant de dire.

- _J'ai étudié l'oreillette de Lee et voici ce qu'il y a dessus._

Attentivement nous suivons ce que montre notre patron et notre sang ce glace. Lee a eu le réflexe d'activer la caméra de l'oreillette une fois dans la chambre dévasté. Toute la scène à était filmé. De mon hésitation à avancer, des pieux transpercent mon grand frère, à ma fuite. Toute ma fratrie à pue assister à ce que j'ai vécu.

Mais ce qui retient notre attention ces la silhouette sombre d'un homme rentrent dans la pièce. Arriver à la hauteur de mon frère nous ne voyons toujours rien nous permettent de l'identifier. Lee ce met à hurler hors de lui.

- ** _QU'ES QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ?_**

La silhouette sourie avant de répondre.

- _Mince tu n'es pas une célébrité. Mais je peut me contenter d'un petit espion._

L'homme rigole avant de se pencher sur notre frère. D'un ton lace il reprend.

- _Ces pas vrais. Tu t'es tellement débattu que tu a beaucoup trop agrandie t'es blessures. Il va falloir que je remédie à sa. Et que je face quelque chose pour la perte de sang plutôt importante._

- ** _MAIS QUES QUE VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE DE MOI ?_**

- _Ho mais ces qu'on a peur ? A avant que j'oublie tu était bien avec quelqu'un non ? Vue comme tu as lui a crier de s'enfuir tu doit tenir à lui pas vrais ?_

L'homme repart dans un fout rire, mais nous entendons très clairement les dents de Lee grincer avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler.

- ** _TOUCHEZ À UN DE MES FRÈRES OU A MA SŒUR ET JE VOUS TUE SANS HÉSITER._**

- _Je te trouve bien insolent pour un gamin._ Répond la silhouette.

L'ombre se rapproche de Lee et lève la mains avant d'assommer notre frère. Il remarque l'oreillette, l'enlève et la jette par terre pour ensuite partir avec Lee sous le bras. Qu'es que cet homme compte faire de notre grand frère ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Fatigué, nerveux et au fond du trou, voilà comment ma fratrie et moi rentrons chez nous. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous pourrons cacher à nos parents la disparition de Lee. Pour ma par je suis très angoissé. Ces entièrement de ma faute si mon grand frère a disparu.

Par peur je n'ai pas **avancé** , par curiosité je suis tombé dans le **piège** , par lâcheté je me suis **enfui**.

En gros j'ai abandonné mon grand frère blessé et piégé à son triste sors. Et je me déteste pour sa.

Jerry nous a donner le miroirs de poche qui permet de changer son apparence. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de prendre la place de mon frère si besoin. Pour le reste on avisera.

Actuellement je suis dans ma chambre en train de chercher une solution. Nous n'avons aucune piste sur le kidnappeur de Lee. Nous avons juste sa voix et la couleur de ses yeux.

Désespéré je souffle avant de me diriger vers la chambre de mon grand frère.

En ouvrent la porte la solitude de la pièce fait automatiquement monter mes larmes. Anéantie je décide de passer la nuit dans le lit de Lee.

Lundi, jour de cours. Personnellement je nes pas envie d'y aller mais les coups a la porte me fond me lever.

- _Désoler Marc mais comme tu n'était pas dans ton lit ni en bas je suis venu voir si tu était la._ Proclame Tony une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- _T'inquiète petit frère je descend tout de suite._ Je sourie pour le rassurer.

- _Dit tu crois qu'on va retrouver Lee ?_ Demande le plus petit tout en descendent les marches.

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif dans le salon et la cuisine pour constater que nos parents ne sont pas la. Soulager je m'assoie à table avec Megan et Tony.

- _Je l'espère Tony je l'espère._ Je répond les yeux regardent la table.

- _Franchement je vais pas supporter cette situation longtemps. On a déjà eu des missions compliquées. On ces déjà fait kidnappé. Mais on a jamais eu ce genre de chose. Du sang on en a vue mais la il y en avais beaucoup trop. Des blessures on en a eu mais la ces trop grave._ S'énerve Megan.

- _Lee me manque._ Pleurniche Tony.

- _A moi aussi._ Reprend ma sœur.

- _On le retrouvera._ Je déclare pas très sur de moi.

C'est après ce moment morose que mon frère m'a sœur et moi nous prenons la route pour l'école.

Pour cacher une disparition dans une école rien de plus facile. J'ai raconté au principal que Lee était malade avant de me diriger vers ma salle de classe.

J'adore les cours d'ordinaire Mais j'avoue que la je décroche totalement. J'ai peur.

POV Lee

Je comprend pas la dernière chose dont je me souvient ces d'avoir parler à un type. Puis plus rien.

Difficilement j'ouvre les yeux pour analyser mon environnement. Un frisson me parcoure le dos t'en la visions et horrible.

Les stars que nous devions rechercher sont la. Des fils sortent de leur mains, leurs épaules, leur tête et leurs genoux.

La panique me submerge quand je remarque qu'aucun deux ne lève la tête quand je les appel.

J'essaye alors de bouger mais une décharge électrique me fait vite renoncer à effectuer tout mouvement. La douleur et tel que je ne comprend que bien après que moi aussi j'ai des fils reliés à mon corps.

Prennent sur moi je décide de retenter ma chance vers les stars.

- _Jet… et Jet._

- _Qui m'appel ?_ Proclame une voix.

- _Je m'appel Lee je suis un espion. Pouvez vous me dire ce que nous faisons la ?_

- _Un espion ? Vue ta voix tu as l'aire d'être un gamin._ Prononce til toujours la tête basse.

- _J'ai 13 ans._ Je répond un poil énerver sur le fait qu'on m'appel gamin.

- _Non ne me dite pas que ce malade sans prend aussi aux enfants ?_

Je sens une pointe de rage dans la voix de Jet mais toujours aucun mouvement de sa part.

- _Vous pourriez me dire pour quoi on est relié à des fils ?_ Je demande légèrement inquiet de la réponse.

- _Nous sommes ses marionnettes._ Répond Jet horrifié.

- _Ses marionnettes ?_ Je répète pas très sur d'avoir compris.

- _Oui il nous manipule sans relâche et…._

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un l'assomme. Dans mon cas je ne voix rien venir puisque les ténèbres m'emporte aussitôt.

POV Marc.

Deux semaines, cela fait quatorze jours que Lee a était kidnappé. Et sa devient de plus en plus compliquer de le cacher à nos parents.

En effet mon père et ma mère commence à avoir des doutes. Pour temps nous utilisons toute les stratégies possible pour justifier l'absence de notre frère.

L'école se pose aussi des questions car sa fait deux semaines que Lee est malade pour eux.

Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui sa a toujours passé.

Bien sûr le manque de missions et les nouvelles inexistantes de la par de Jerry et du WOOHP n'arrange rien pour nous.

J'ai l'impression que beaucoup trop choses ont changés depuis l'incident. Mon frère et ma sœur ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux même. Ils ne souris plus et mange de moins en moins. Je les comprends je suis pareille. La nuit nous nous retrouvons tous dans la chambre de Lee blotties à trois dans le petit lit une place de notre grand frère.

Mais nous ne pension pas qu'aujourd'hui aller tout changer.

Une fois tous dans le salon après l'appel de nos parents nous sentons que quelque chose ne va pas. Mon père prend la parole.

- _Les enfants pouvez vous nous dire où est Lee ?_

Sa voix est rauque et forte, il est énervé et sa ce voie. Furtivement je jette un coup d'œil à ma fratrie qui me fait comprendre que c'est à moi d'improviser. Alors très hésitent je répond.

- _Chez un copain pour une partie de foot. Pour quoi ?_

Ces ma mère qui reprend tout autent énervée que mon père.

- _Nous avons eu un appel du collège pour nous demandé si la maladie de Lee était grave. Par ce que et je site il nes pas venue à l'école depuis deux semaines. Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?_

Un lourd silence fait suite à cette question. Megan tente d'expliquer la situation.

- _En faite….ces que…._

- _Lee…est….partie….et…_ Coupe Tony.

- _La vérité ces que nous ne savons pas ou se trouve Lee. Il a disparu depuis deux semaines._ Je répond sincèrement.

La bouche de mes parents se mettent alors pendrent dans le vide. Je n'es pas pue raconter un bobard c'était plus fort que moi. Au milieu du blanc une voie résonne alors.

- _Pour quoi tu dit sa Marc ? Je suis juste derrière toi._

Choqué mes parents, ma fratrie et moi nous retournons pour tomber sur la personne ayant prononcé ces mots. Mon cœur s'arrête alors de battre. Un tee-shirt rouge avec un W blanc, des yeux gris, un grand sourire et des cheveux roux.

- _Lee !_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

- _Ben quoi ? On dirais que vous avez vue un fantôme. Ces trop drôle si seulement vous pouviez voir vos tête._ Rigole le nouveau venu.

Nous sommes incapable de bouger t'en la surprise et immense. Doucement j'articule.

- _Lee c'est bien toi ?_

Le concerné arque un sourcil et répond.

- _Tu veut que ce soit qui ?_

Instinctivement je lui saute dessus suivis par Megan et Tony et nous pleurons de soulagement. Mais un petit.

- _Désoler Spiez Z mais je n'es pas eu le choix._

Nous coupe dans notre bonheur. Et nous comprenons que la personne en face de nous n'es pas Lee mais Jerry déguisé. Les larmes de soulagement et de bonheur se transforment en larme de déception et de désespoir.

Derrière, nos parents regarde la scène intrigués mais mon père reprend plutôt rapidement ses esprits et sermonne notre faux grand frère.

- _Peut ton savoir pour quoi tu n'es pas aller en cours durent ces deux dernière semaines ?_

- _Papa je t'avais dit que j'avais un concours sur plusieurs semaines avec mon club de basket._ Souffle Lee.

- _Tu ne nous l'a jamais dit. Et si c'était vraie pour quoi l'école nous aurais appeler en nous disent que tu était malade ?_ Réplique notre mère.

- _Je sais pas. Marc a dû oublier et a paniquer quand t'il a vue que je n'était pas rentré._

- _A tu une preuve de se que tu avance ?_ Demande mon père septique.

- _Si tu veut._ Lee hausse les épaules avant de sortir de son sac un papier qu'il temps à notre père.

Celui-ci le prend et le lit avant de laisser ma mère faire la même chose. Une fois cela fait il baisse les yeux sur le plus vieux de la fratrie et dit.

- _D'accord on te crois._ Puis il se tourne vers nous. _Quand t a vous se serais gentil de ne plus nous mentir à nous et au collège. De plus la prochaine fois écouter un peut mieux votre frère. Compris ?_

- _Oui papa._ Nous répondons la tête basse.

- _Bien filet dans vos chambre._ Poursuit papa.

Ni une ni deux nous montons les escaliers 4 à 4 pour tous se retrouver dans la chambre de Lee. La Jerry quitte le costume et nous salut.

- _Bonjours Spiez Z._

- _Y a intérêt que se soit importent Jerry car je ne supporte pas qu'on prenne la place de notre frère disparu pour nous faire une fausse joie._ S'énerve Megan.

- _Mais voyons Megan ce n'était nullement mon intention. J'ai sentit que la situation aller mal tourner j'ai juste voulu vous donner un petit coup de pousse._ Répond Jerry.

 _-Si je peut me permettre je doute que vous soyez venu juste pour sa._ J'interviens.

- _En effet Marc nous avons une piste sur le kidnappeur de votre frère._ Proclame notre patron.

- ** _Ces vraie ?_** Cris Tony

- _Effectivement. Nous avons le descriptif du ravisseur._ Répond Jerry.

- _Ne nous faite pas attendre._ Presse Megan.

- _Dépêché vous._ Je renchéri.

- _Du calme les enfants j'y vient. Tout d'abord le kidnappeur de Lee se nomme Jack Rindon c'est un ancien marionnettiste. Le public détesté ses spectacles et il a peut à peut sombré dans la folie. Il a 32 ans, célibataire, grand, imposent, brun aux yeux bleu et petite caractéristique il a deux grain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Mais nous ignorons où il habite. Tout ce que nous savons ces qu'il a était vue près de World Trade Center._ Nous informe Jerry.

- _Mais que ferais t'il la bas ?_ J'interroge songeur.

- _Un spectacle de marionnettes._ Répond le patron du Woohp.

- _Je croyais que ses spectacles était nul._ Intervient Tony.

- _Justement depuis une semaine il semblerais qu'il face un carton._ Reprend Jerry.

- _Ces pas logique._ Je répond.

- _Envoyer nous la bas Jerry. Vite !_ S'excite Tony.

- _Si on peut retrouver Lee il faut tenter le coup._ Renchéri Megan.

- _Bien Spiez Z._ Proclame Jerry en nous Woohpent.

POV Lee

Je n'en peut plus de cette vie. Je suis constamment attaché à mes fils et depuis une semaines nous enchaînons les spectacles.

Se taré de Jack nous a forcé à apprendre des centaines de textes différents. Il nous force à jouer dans ses représentations. La pire ces que tout ceux qui viennent nous voir pensent que nous somme de bon acteur.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas ces que nous ne pouvons pas bouger de notre propre décision. Nous sommes privés de nourriture si nous nous trompons dans une phrase. Et nous sommes électrisé à chaque fois que nous bougeons sans que la main de Jack ne touches les fils.

On doit faire un spectacles toute les heures de 5h à minuit. Les stars et moi sommes épuisés et j'espère que mes frères et ma sœur arriverons vite.

POV Marc

Nous sommes à l'endroit où Jack Rindon a était repéré pour la dernière fois. D'après les sources du Woohp c'était il y a une demi heure. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Nous avons aussi son ADN et ses empreintes se qui va plutôt bien nous aider.

Nous venons à peine de mettre en marche nos Visiocom que deux personnes passent en trombe devant nous en crient.

- _Dépêche toi le spectacles de Jack et ses marionnettes humaines fini dans de deux minutes._ Proclame le premier.

- _J'arrive._ Répond le deuxième.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand j'analyse leurs paroles. Mon regard se tourne vers le reste de ma fratrie qui affiche tous le même regard. Ils on compris.

Ni une ni deux nous décollons pour suivre furtivement les deux enfants et nous nous retrouvons bien vite devant l'entrée d'un théâtre.

Par précaution nous avalons une pilule d'invisibilité et nous nous engouffrons dans la salle plus que pleine.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas que la voix fatigué de notre frère parvient à nos oreilles.

Interpellé par la tonalité de la voix je m'empresse de parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous sépare de la scène avant de me figer imité par Megan et Tony.

Devant nous se trouve Lee le visage pâle, les dents serrées, relier comme une marionnette au doigts de Jack qui le manipule. Il récite visiblement un textes appris par cœur qui a l'aire de le dégoûter.

Je regarde instinctivement l'endroit où les pieux sont entré quand ton était chez Jet. De grands ronds métalliques sont comme soudés à l'intérieur des épaules de Lee.

Je ne peut m'empêcher de lâcher le nom de mon frère tout bas. Et comme s'il m'a entendu Lee arrête subitement de parler pour tourner la tête dans la direction où nous nous trouvons.

Étant toujours invisible il est impossible pour lui de deviner que nous somme la. Pourtant un petit sourie né très vite sur ses lèvres. Mais très vite se petit geste rassurent se transforme en expression de terreur.

Derrière lui Jack n'arrête pas de hurler car Lee a raté plusieurs phrases. En un instant notre frère est pris de violents spasmes du a la puissance de la décharge électrique qu'il reçoit.

Je m'apprête à bondir sur la scène suivis par Megan et Tony mais un petit geste de mains de Lee nous fait nous stopper.

Alors que mes poings se serrent et que ma mâchoire grince une seule question tourne dans ma tête. Pourquoi ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est énervent d'assister à sa sans pouvoir agir. Coincée entre les rires du publics, les pleures de Megan et Tony et les cris déchirent de Lee. Puis au bout de longues secondes comme si tout prenais fin le rideau se ferme et le silence ressurgit.

Petit à petit les spectateurs sortent du théâtre nous laissent seul. Notre invisibilité disparais des la dernière personne partie. Et nous restons silencieux un bon moment le temps que Megan et Tony se calme.

Bien sur je les réconforte mais la colère grandi de plus en plus dans mes entrailles. Je n'es jamais ressentit sa avant. Ces comme si je pouvais tuer se type la prochaine fois que je le voie.

Une fois tout le monde plus ou moins remis de se triste spectacle nous actionnons nos Visiocom et suivons les traces de Jack. Celles ci nous mènent jusqu'au sous sol du théâtre.

Prudemment nous entrons dans la pièce sombre et humide ou des tonnes d'objets étranges sont suspendus. Intriguée Megan se rapproche de l'amas de ferraille et demande.

- _Ces quoi tout ces trucs ?_

A mon tour je m'approche et analyse les objets présents avant de répondre.

- _Ces du nécessaire d'opération. Il y a tout les ustensiles dont se serre les grands chirurgiens pour réalisé des opérations complexes._ Je répond légèrement paniqué sur ce qu'a du vivre mon frère.

- _Mais ces horrible._ Reprend ma sœur.

- _Pauvre Lee je veut même pas savoir s'il est passer par cette étape._ Renchéri Tony.

- _Malheureusement j'en est bien peur petit frère._ Je proclame.

J'ai refroidi l'atmosphère déjà gelé par cette pièce sans le vouloir. Mais malgré cela nous continuons à avancer. Au bout de quelques minutes Tony nous arrête.

- _Dite y a quoi sous ces immense draps à votre avis ?_

- _Sa doit faire aussi peur que tout ces trucs pour les opérations._ Répond Megan.

- _Je voudrais trop savoir ce qu'il y a dessous._ Rajoute notre petit frère.

- _Arrête de jouer Tony nous devons retrouvons Lee._ Je commence à perdre patience.

- _D'accord d'accord._ Capitule le plus petit.

Nous continuons à parcourir le lieux du crime. Celui-ci est immense, je n'es jamais vue de sous sol aussi grand de toute ma vie. Je ne penser même pas que c'était possible. Mais en analysent soigneusement les murs je peut remarquer que certain on était abattus récemment.

Finalement nous arrivons à une porte et c'est à moi que revient la tâche de l'ouvrir. Derrière il n'y à rien de spéciale, un simple bureau avec un ordinateur et quelques fichier. Je décide de faire demi tour mais Megan m'arrête.

- _Tu fait quoi la ?_

- _Sa se voix pas? Lee n'es pas la on a pas besoin de s'attarder ici._ Je répond énervé.

- _Marc on tous envies de retrouver notre grand frère mais la on a des indices concrets._ Poursuis m'a sœur.

- _Et tu devrais savoir que les méchants cachent toujours tout dans leur ordi._ Renchéri Tony.

- _Vous n'avez pas tord._ Désoler. Je dit la tête basse.

- _Ces pas grave frangin on comprend que tu sois un peut à cran._ Reprend Megan.

Rapidement je rejoint mon jeune frère près de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci a déjà tripoter les touches et ouverts des fichiers au hasard. Je prend alors sa place et continue les recherches jusqu'à tomber sur des dossiers sellés.

- _On fait comment ?_ Demande Megan.

- _Simple on fouille et on trouve._ Je répond en commencent à hacker le système.

- _Sa va te prendre combien de temps ?_ Interroge Tony.

- _Une trentaine de secondes._ Je dit sur de moi.

Et effectivement en une trentaine de secondes je décrypte le mot de passe et j'entre dans les dossiers secrets. Ce que j'y découvre me fait froid dans le dos.

- _Ces quoi ?_ Intervient Tony.

- _Les fichiers des stras kidnappés._ Je répond.

- _Ce ne serais pas le dossier de LEE ?_ coupe Megan.

- _Comment sa se fait qu'il est sa sur lui ?_ Demande le plus jeune.

- _Je sais pas mais sa ne me dit rien de bon._ Rétorque m'a sœur.

- _Et tu n'a pas tord._ Je coupe. _Il y a tout sur Lee. De son nom de famille à son adresse en passent par ses loisirs et son carnet de santé. Il y a même le descriptif de l'état dans lequel il l'a récupéré et ce qu'il devais faire pour qu'il sois au normes._ Je fini apeuré par les mots « devais faire » et « normes. »

- _Mais ces horrible. Pauvre Lee._ Enchaîne m'a sœur.

- _Il dit où il est ?_ Interroge mon frère plein d'espoir.

- _Malheureusement non Tony._ Je répond déçut.

- _Dommage._ Termine le jaune.

Intrigué par le nom du fichier « Scénario » je clique dessus pour découvrir des centaines de textes aussi long qu'un dictionnaire. Je parcours vite fait les différentes histoire jusqu'à tomber sur la phrase que réciter notre grand frère plus tôt. Et la tout fait sans.

Rapidement je referme l'ordinateur et me tourne vers ma fratrie. A ce moment là un rire surgie de nul pars et résonne dans tout le sous sol. Juste après la salle déjà très mal éclairée est englouti par l'obscurité.

- _Tony ? Marc ? Vous étez la ?_

 _-A ta droite Megan._

- _Merci Marc. Je vois plus rien._ Répond ma sœur en attrapent ma main.

- _Activons nos lampes._ Propose le dernier.

- _Bonne idée Tony._ Je réplique.

Une fois les lampes allumées et tout le monde retrouvé nous courons tous en dehors de la pièce à la recherche de Jack.

Mais pas de chance pour nous seul le néant est présent.

- _Je suis sur qu'il est la._ Je dit un poil énervé.

- _Mais comment on va faire pour le trouver ? Ces tellement grand._ Rétorque Tony.

- _Moi je sais._ Répond Megan en sortent un objet de sa poche. _Les lunettes infra rouge peuvent nous aider._

- _Bien trouvé Megan._ J'applaudis.

Une fois les lunettes sur son nez Megan scrute la pièce un long moment avant de nous dire.

- _Les seules sources de chaleurs viennent de la._

Elle pointe alors du doigt les immense draps que Tony avais repéré plus tôt.

- _Je vous avais dit qu'il y avais quelque chose de louche la dessous._ Tranche ce dernier.

- _OK allons voir._ Je propose.

Suivis par mon frère et ma sœur j'avance lentement vers ces bout de tissu sale. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma fratrie pour m'assurer qu'ils me couvre et je tire de toute mes force sur le tissu.

Lentement le vieux chiffon délavé glisse le long de son perchoir pour finir au sol accompagné de notre bouche.

Le choc est telle que notre mâchoire pend littéralement par terre.

- _Ho mon dieu._

Voilà la seule phrase qui parvient à franchir nos lèvres. Comme un écho de désespoir lâché et partagé à l'unisson entre trois cœurs meurtris devant cette scène horrible.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Enfermé dans un tube de verre, suspendu par des fils, de petites pointes dépensent du mur pour callés ses épaules, la tête basse et pas un son ne sortent de sa bouche.

Cette vision traumatiserais n'importe qui. Mais détruirai le cœur de qui qu'on que aurais un lien de parenté avec cette personne.

Ces justement ce qui est en train de nous arriver. Notre grand frère est cette personne et cette idée a du mal à monter à notre cerveaux.

Paniquer Tony s'écrase contre la vitre et tambourine dessus aussi fort qu'il le peut. Mais aucun signe de Lee n'es présent.

Alors tous ensemble nous crions légèrement.

- ** _Lee._**

Un petit grognement se fait entendre mais notre frère ne daigne pas bouger.

- _Grand frère._ Pleurniche le plus jeune.

- _Je connais cette voix. Tony ces toi ?_ Murmure le plus vieux.

- _Oui ces moi. Je suis avec Megan et Marc._ Proclame le concerner.

- _Tu nous a manqué Lee._ Articule Megan entre deux sanglots.

- _Ravis de te revoir frangin_. Je poursuit heureux.

- _Marc, Megan. Je suis content de vous retrouver. Mais il faut que vous partiez et vite._ Répond Lee.

- _Pour quoi ?_ Interroge innocemment Tony pendant que je fait un trous dans le verre avec mon Freeze Disque.

- _C'est un piège. Si Jack vous attrape vous aller…._

Trop tard notre frère n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une cage tombe sur nous. Impuissant et à cours de gadgets nous ne pouvons que faire face à Jack.

- _Au quel surprise des petits espions._

Il rigole se tourne vers Lee est poursuit.

- _Je présume qu'ils sont avec toi vue leur uniforme. Tout à l'heure tu as prononcé le nom Marc, pour quoi sa me dit quelque chose._

Plus je le voix réfléchir et plus la colère et la honte prend place en moi. Finalement monsieur le méchant hurle a qui veut l'entendre.

- ** _HA MAIS OUI CES LE NOM DE LA PERSONNE QUI ÉTAIT AVEC TOI CHEZ CE CHÈRE JET. PAS VRAIS ?_**

Nous fixons notre grand frère attendent une réponse ou un signe qui nous montrerais qu'il nous soutient. Mais rien.

Jack éclate encore une fois de rire et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ces quand t'il voix nos regards meurtriés qu'il daigne enfin stopper ses rires.

Lentement il se rapproche de la cage avant de sauter dessus tel un animal assoiffé de sang nous faisant sursauter au passage. Ravis Jack se laiche la lèvres supérieure et proclame.

- _Vous allez être des marionnettes de qualités. Par qui je commence ?_

Je compte répliquer mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

- ** _TOUCHE LES ET JE TE TUE._** Hurle Lee en relèvent subitement la tête.

- _Tu est très malpoli gamin et tu va le regretter._ Réplique Jack un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Et en effet il n'a pas tord. En mois de trente secondes Lee est de nouveau secouer de spasmes et hurle de douleur. Cela déclenche une nouvelle fois le fout rire de notre ravisseur.

- _Je te rappel que tu ne peut pas bouger sans moi ou tu va te recevoir une décharge plus forte à chaque fois._

Les hurlements de notre frère sont tellement horribles que nous couvrons nos oreilles en espèrent que cela couvre le son de la scène.

Mais nous continuons à entendre parfaitement pendant cinq longues minutes avant que le silence ne revienne.

Doucement je ré ouvre les yeux et enlevé mes mains de mes oreilles. Je regarde ma fratrie piégé avec moi puis je tourne la tête vers mon grand frère.

Celui-ci a de nouveau la tête basse et le souffle coure, même si son visage est caché je peut noter qu'il se retient de pleurer.

J'ai toujours respecté ma fratrie, mais Lee

encore plus. Sa facilité à cacher ses émotions en notre présence est toujours admirable.

Ces la deuxième fois que je le voix s'énerver comme sa. Sa me fait bizarre. Je sais très bien que mon grand frère serrais près à tout pour nous protéger lors des missions même si cela veut dire donner sa vie.

Mais la se mettre en travers du piège, se faire kidnapper à ma place, menacer de tuer un homme s'il nous touche et se forcer de garder le sourire même la tête basse. Je doit dire que sa dépasse tout.

Je respecte mon frère, je l'admire, je l'aime, il compte beaucoup pour moi et j'ai peur qu'un jours il n'aille trop loin pour nous.

Le rire sadique du kidnappeur de star me coupe de toute réflexion. Méchamment il nous regarde pour nous dire d'une voix grave et rauque.

- _Ces dommage je doit vous laisser mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aller rejoindre votre frère très vite._

Sur ceux il disparais avec plusieurs stars devenu ses marionnettes.

De notre côté nous réfléchissons pour sortir de cette cage. Les barreaux son plus serrés et plus dur qu'une cage normal. C'est à peine si nous pouvons passer la mains entre les barreaux.

Par-dessus la cage se trouve un carré de verre qui la recouvre complètement. En gros nous somme totalement coincé.

- _On fait quoi maintenant ? Si on ne sors pas d'ici vite fait on va finir pendu à des fils_. Expose Megan.

- _On a plus de gadgets en stock va falloir faire sans._ Je rétorque après avoir essayé découper les barreaux avec mon Freeze Disque.

- _Lee ? Ça va ?_ Coupe Tony.

Megan et moi tournons les yeux vers notre petit frère. Celui-ci c'est accroché aux barreaux et se situe juste en face du plus grand. Nous suivons sont regard pour tomber sur la silhouette immobile de notre grand frère.

- _Je suis désoler_. Répond se dernier.

- _De quoi ?_ Interroge Tony.

- _Que vous me voyais dans cet état._ Souffle Lee.

- _Lee._ Murmure Megan.

- _Je suis pitoyable. Je voulais juste protéger Marc, vous protéger, et vous voilà piégé avec moi._ Il rigole doucement. _J'ai échoué._ Fini le rouge.

- ** _JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE SA._** Je me met à hurler.

- ** _Marc._** Intervient Megan.

- ** _TU MA SAUVÉ ALORS NE T'EXCUSE PAS. ON A ARRÊTÉ DE COMPTER TOUTE LES FOIS OÙ TU AS ÉTAIT BLESSÉ EN NOUS PROTÈGENT. CES… CES VRAIS QUE TE VOIR COMME SA FAIT MAL…. MAIS… MAIS…_** _Si tu est là… ces de ma faute._ Je craque à la fin de mon discours.

Toute la tension, le honte, la colère, la peur et la culpabilité s'échappent dans mes paroles.

- _Ces….moi qui mes laisser prendre au piège… Ces… ces moi qui t'es abandonné la bas….. Ces moi qui n'es pas sue être vigilent._ J'ouvre les vannes pour tous laisser sortir.

Pendant un petit moment je pleure soutenu par Megan et Tony. Lee lui reste silencieux et ne reprend la parole que quand je me suis plutôt calmé.

- _Tu raconte n'importe quoi Marc. Ces mon rôle de vous protégé et de faire en sorte que personne ne soit blessé._

- _Mais….mais…._

- _Marc il n'y à pas de mais. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. Je vous aime trop pour vous perdre._ Termine notre frère.

Inconsciemment je vois les larmes monter aux yeux de Megan et Tony. Ils sont tout aussi touché que moi. De toute façon Lee a toujours était très doué pour nous remotiver.

- _Je vais vous sortir de la. Il est hors de question que Jack vous face subir ce que j'ai subi._ Intervient Lee.

- _Tu compte faire comment ? On a plus de gadget et tu ne peut pas bouger._ Coupe Megan.

- _J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._ Répond le sportif en relèvent la tête.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

\- _J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._

Cette phrase me perturbe. Mais il l'a dit avec tellement de volonté que je veut bien le croire. Mais il me fait peur aussi. Car en prononcent cette phrase Lee a relevé la tête machinalement.

Le sourire déterminé qui illuminé son visage se transforme alors en grimace de douleur.

Megan, Tony et moi restons figés quand nous comprenons ce que veut faire notre grand frère.

Celui ci arrache un à un les fils qui l'empêche de bouger et sort de sa prison de verre par le trou que j'ai fait plus tôt. Sa grimace et toujours présente a lors qu'il s'effondre par terre sous la douleur.

\- _Lee arrête s'il te plais. On va trouver un moyen de sortir._ Je lui dit paniqué.

 _\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen Marc et tu le sais._ Répond mon frère en se relevant t'en bien que mal.

J'ai très peur de ce qui va arriver mais je ne l'admettrais jamais.

POV Lee.

J'ai mal, chaque muscles de mon corps n'es que pur douleur. Je ne sens plus rien.

J'ai envie de hurler pour évacuer l'électricité qui secoue mon être. Je voudrais m'allonger par terre pour soulager ma tête. Ma vision se floute alors que mon cœur accélère et que ma respiration devient défile.

Mais il faut que je tienne, il faut que je me lève et que je souris. J'ai suffisamment inquiéter les autres pendant ces deux semaines d'absence.

Je me force à me relever même si je sen que je n'y arriverais sûrement pas. Mais la détermination de sauver mes frères et ma sœur et plus forte que la douleur.

Alors doucement je me lève et colle un sourire à peut près potable sur mon visage pour essayer de cacher se que je ressent.

Malgré ce que pense ma fratrie il reste deux gadgets qu'on à pas utilisé. Le pistolet a ultra glue et le gants de box en titane renforcé. Et je sais lequel est le mieux approprié pour cette situation.

En mettent le gants sur ma mains je n'arrête pas de penser que Jerry devrais vraiment trouver de meilleurs noms pour certains de ses gadgets.

Je tremble de partout et je peine à tenir debout. Même mon sourire commence à se faner. Alors je prend le plus d'élan possible et je pulvérise le verre et la cage qui retient mais petits frères et sœur d'un simple coup de poings.

Je suis vraiment heureux quand je voie Marc, Megan et Tony sortir de la pour venir me faire un câlin. Je répond à l'étreinte comme je peut mais je fini par lâcher un cris de douleur avant de tomber par terre.

Fait chier je m'étais juré de me taire. Mais la décharge que je reçois est bien plus forte que toute les autres.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour tenté de calmer les tremblements de mon corps. Mais petit à petit je sombre dans l'inconscience.

POV Marc.

- ** _LEE !_**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors que je regarde impuissant le corps de mon frère se tordre dans tous les sens alors qu'il viens de s'évanouir.

Silencieusement mes larmes roulent sur mes joues une a une pour former des marques sur ma peau. A ce moment là mon corps est tout aussi secouer de spasmes que celui de mon frère.

- _Marc ces quoi sa dans son cou ?_ Articule doucement Megan entre plusieurs sanglots.

- _De quoi tu parle ?_ J'essaye de répondre de façon audible.

- _Y a un truc vert bizarre dans son cou._ Renchéri Tony en se roulent en boule auprès de notre frère et posent le doigt sur le dite objet.

Intrigué je cesse immédiatement de pleurer et me penche pour observer ce que me montre mon frère. Et en effet un petit rectangle vert t'acheté et présent sur le coup de Lee. Je me penche un peut plus puis dit acer clairement ce que ces.

- _C'est une puce électronique. Visiblement c'est elle qui provoque les décharges. Et vue son emplacement je dirais qu'elle est directement relier au nerfs de la colonne vertébrale._

 **- _Il faut l'enlever._** Crie Megan.

- _Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retirer je risque d'abîmer les nerfs et aggraver la situation. Mais je peut essayer de la désactiver._ Je répond sincèrement.

Tremblent je sort de la poche de mon costumes d'espion un mini tourne visse et une petite pince. Je m'approche avec précaution de cette petite chose qui fait t'en de dégâts.

Je doit bien passer deux bonnes minutes à essayer de calmer mes mains tremblantes avant de m'atteler à ma tâche.

Trois longues minutes son suffisantes pour me permettre de trouver comment désactiver cette pusse qui fait t'en souffrir mon frère.

Une fois cela fait et la petite boîte logé dans le cou de mon frère éteint le corps de Lee retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Je souffle de soulagement en constatent que je ne me suis pas trompé et que mon frère ne subira plus de tel torture à l'avenir pour chaque mouvement effectué. Mais ma joie est de courte durée puisque Lee ne communique et ne se réveille pas.

- _Lee tu m'entend ?_ Demande Tony en secouent le corps inerte à nos pieds.

Pas de réponse, mais il est vivent sa se voix aux mouvements irréguliers de sa cage thoracique.

Malheureusement je remarque que nous avons perdu beaucoup trop de temps à nous occuper de notre frère. Les stars présentes ici on besoin d'être sauvés et se méchant d'être arrêté.

- _Megan, Tony, il faut y aller. On doit arrêter Jack._ Je proclame calmement.

Doucement mon frère et ma sœur se lèvent et abandonne à contre cœur Lee. Pendant ce temps je contacte Jerry pour lui expliquer se qui nous est arriver et lui demander de venir chercher notre grand frère et les stars enfermé au sous-sol.

Rapidement et poussé par la colère nous retournons dans la salle du théâtre pour confronter Jack. Je suis le premier à hurler.

- ** _LE SPECTACLE EST TERMINÉ JACK. RENDEZ VOUS SANS FAIRE D'HISTOIRE._**

Le marionnettiste rigole avant de lâcher les stars et de courir vers nous. Pris de panique le public se sauve à toute vitesse.

Jack s'amuse avec nous et nous le voyons bien. Il nous lance des projectiles ou utilise Jet ou Cécilia pour nous empêcher de l'approcher.

- ** _J'ai une idée faite diversion._** Cris Tony en esquivent un énième objet volent.

- ** _Compris_**. Crie Megan.

Instantanément nous nous séparons en deux groupe. Ce qui me fait légèrement stresser car la dernière fois cela ces mal passé. Je prend quand même sur moi et tente d'attirer l'attention de se malade.

- ** _Ben alors on ne sais pas viser ?_** Crie m'a sœur.

- ** _Je me demande comment vous avez fait avec vos marionnettes._** Je rigole à ma phrase.

Cela a pour effet d'énerver Jack qui oublie totalement Tony pour se jeter sur nous.

Mais une fois qu'il arrive à notre hauteur il est stoppé dans sa course et tombe la tête la première sur la sol en bois.

Megan et moi levons la tête quelque peut amusé par la scène pour découvrir Tony tenant fièrement le pistolet à ultra glue.

- _Bien jouer Tony._ Félicite Megan.

Je ne participe que très peu a la joie de cette victoire. Car au fond de moi une seule question résonne.

Comment va Lee ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Après l'arrestation de Jack nous retrouvons notre patron dans son bureau au Woohp. Celui-ci nous souris et nous dit.

\- _Bien joué Spiez Z grâce à vous toute ces personnes vont pouvoir rentrer chez elles._

- _Contente pour elles._ Coupe Megan.

- _Bien sur je leur est effacé la mémoire histoire qu'elles oublie qu'elles on servie de marionnettes humaines._ Poursuit Jerry.

- _À moi aussi on peut m'effacer la mémoire ? Histoire que j'oublie le fait que je me suis laissé prendre au piège comme un gamin, que j'ai pas pue aidé mon frère blessé. Qu'il à était kidnappé et pour oublier ces 2 précédente heures. Non ?_

- _Je suis désoler Marc mais vous connaissez la procédure. Seul les personnes extérieures au Woohp on le droit de voir leur souvenir effacé._

- _Mais bien sûr._

- _Allons Marc détend toi. On a réussi à sortir Lee de la._ Intervient Megan.

- _Ces vraie tu devrais être heureux pour notre grand frère._ Fini Tony.

- _Je le serais que quand je serais sur qu'il est vraiment sain et sauf._

J'ai encore refroidit l'ambiance mais je n'es pas le choix. Il faut que Megan et Tony comprennent que Lee n'es pas encore totalement sauvé.

Voyant bien la gêne et l'aire triste de mon frère et ma sœur, Jerry reprend.

- _En ce qui concerne Lee il va bien. Le choc lui a fait perdre connaissance mais rien de grave. En ce qui concerne la puce. Elle a fait de très gros dégâts au niveaux de certain nerfs de la colonne. Nous faisons tous pour essayer de les réparer mais pour le moment je doit vous dire que votre frère est paralysé. Je suis désoler Spiez Z._

- _Paralysé ?_ Interroge Tony.

- _Sa veut dire qu'il ne peut plus bouger._ Répond Megan.

- _Tout à fait. Il peut parler et cligner des yeux mais tout autres mouvements est malheureusement impossible._ Poursuit Jerry.

- _Mais….mais._

- _Calme toi Tony. Jerry à dit qu'il aller trouver quelque chose pour réparer ses nerfs._

- _Peut être Megan mais ces scientifiquement impossible à faire._

- _Marc regarde autour de toi et tu verra que impossible n'existe pas au Woohp._ Me réprimande Megan.

Je doit dire qu'elle n'a pas tord. Ici on

trouve tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Des voitures Multi fonction, des potions qui fond pousser les cheveux ou qui les colore, des pistolets laser, ou même des micro fusées à propulsion sonique. Donc pour quoi pas une potion réparent les nerfs endommagés.

- _Il vous faudra combien de temps pour y parvenir ?_ Je demande intrigué.

- _Pour trouver le bonne formule je dirais environ une semaine si je booste mes agents. Pour le rétablissement total je dirais deux a trois semaines. Si cela fonctionne bien sur._

- ** _Mais Jerry qu'es qu'on va dire à nos parents ? Pour eux Lee vient de rentrer d'un championnat alors qu'ils n'était pas au courent. S'il par à l'hôpital juste derrière ils ne sens remettrons pas._** Crie Megan.

- _Rassurez vous j'ai le situation en main._

Jerry se dirige vers son bureau, enfile le collier modificateur de voix et appuis sur un bouton. Le visage de notre mère au téléphone apparais alors à l'écran.

- _Oui ? Qui es ?_

- _Madame Clark ?_

- _Oui ces moi._

- _Je m'appelle Jerry, je suis le directeur d'une grande école sportive. Je vous appel pour une confirmation._

- _Qui est ?_

- _Voilà nous avons organisé un tirage au sors pour qu'un élève participent à des actives sportive vienne passer un mois chez nous. Et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que ces votre fils Lee Clark qui a était tiré au sors._

- _À oui ? Je ne savais pas que Lee avais participé_.

- _J'aurais besoin de votre approbation puisque votre fils n'es pas majeur._

- _Et bien ma fois je suis étonné que Lee ne nous est rien dit. Mais comme je sais qu'il ma souvent parler de vouloir rentrer dans une école comme la vôtre je ne voix pas d'inconvénient._

- _Parfait madame. Je récupère votre fils se soir à la sortie du collège. Cela vous vas ?_

- _Si vite ? Comment il fera sens affaire de rechange ?_

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Clark un de mes collègues passera chez vous pour les récupérer._

- _Je lui fait ses valise et je vous attend._

- _D'accord merci madame._

- _Non merci à vous de donner cette chance à Lee._

- _Bonne journée madame Clark._

- _À vous aussi Jerry._

Suite à cela il raccroche et nous regarde fièrement.

- _Je vous avais dit que je gérais la situation._

- _J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle les crue._ Je dit la bouche au sol.

- _Si je comprend bien Lee va être clouer au lit un mois sans pouvoir bouger ?_

- _Malheureusement oui Tony._

- _Mais… mais il déteste sa. Faut toujours qu'il bouge, qu'il teste des choses ou qu'il marque des paniers. Il… il va déprimer s'il reste allonger si longtemps._

- _Calme toi petit frère. Ce n'es qu'un mois après il pourras de nouveau faire tout se qu'il aime._

- _Megan… et si sa… et si sa ne marche pas ? Et si… Lee reste paralysé à vie ?_ Pleurniche le plus petit.

- _Fait confiance à Jerry. Et surtout à Lee. D'accord ?_ Dit Megan en prennent Tony dans ses bras.

- _Da…. D'accord._ Répond mon petit frère.

- _Es qu'on peut le voir ?_

- _Bien sur Mark. Suivez moi._

Jerry se dirige alors vers le mur de son bureau et appuie dessus. Une porte s'ouvre alors nous amènent dans une pièce blanche. Avec un lit au centre où la touffe rousse de notre grand frère dépasse de la couette.

Doucement nous nous rapprochons du lit. Jerry prend alors la parole.

- _Bonjours Lee._

- _Bonjours Jerry._ Répond notre frère sans bouger.

- _Je vous amène de la visite._

- ** _Lee_**. Crie Tony en se jettent sur lui.

- _Je suis content de te voir Tony._ Souri Lee. _Mais tu sais je sens plus rien._ Il perd son sourire.

Cette phrase choque Tony qui ne bouge plus. Il regarde silencieusement Lee et petit à petit ses épaules tressautes et les larmes coules.

- _Pleure pas Tony. Je vais bien et je suis heureux d'être la avec vous. Ce qui m'arrive ce n'es pas chère payé quand je pense à ce que se malade aurais pue vous faire._

- _Lee…. Je suis….je suis désoler._

- _Mark si tu me dit encore une fois que tu aurais du être à ma place je te jure que tu as de la chance que je ne puisse que parler._

- _Désoler._ Je fini en baissent la tête.

- _Jerry se serais possible de me tourner la tête vers mes frères ?_

- _Sans problème._

Doucement Jerry saisi la tête Lee pour la faire basculer dans notre direction. Ravis Lee remercie notre patron et nous sourie.

- _Vous voyez je vais très bien._

J'aimerais le croire, de tout mon cœur. Je connais Lee par cœur et je sais que sa va être une pur torture pour lui. Rien à faire pendant 1 mois à pars regarder un plafond blanc. Ce n'es pas pour lui. Ce n'est pour personne.


End file.
